


De acuerdo al plan

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce tiene ideas muy conservadoras, Damian es medio sexista, Embarazo no planeado, F/F, Jason es un amor, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim es un travieso, consentimiento dudoso, menciones de Ra'sTim, menciones de drogas, no beta we die like jason todd, periodos de celo, psuedo incesto, sexo rudo pero corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Una vez que se deshace el nudo, Jason sale y observa el semen corriendo por las piernas del menor.-Mierda, Bruce va a matarme.Tim, en una euforia post orgasmo, se abalanza para besarlo....// O...Tim y Jason están en celo al mismo tiempo, y pasa lo que tiene que pasar.Contenido sexual explicito. Mind the tags. //
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, hinted Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent - Relationship
Kudos: 85





	De acuerdo al plan

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir JayTim en español me da un placer sobrenatural. 
> 
> Tim es bien toxico y lo amamos por eso.

Jason no tenía planeado pasar su periodo de celo en la mansión Wayne, pero bueno, aquí está.

A menos de veinticuatro horas de entrar en modo alfa y encerrarse en su cuarto de la mansión. 

Todo es culpa de Grayson, por supuesto. Red Hood y Nightwing se habían encontrado durante el patrullaje horas atrás, el aroma violento y lleno de furia de Jason no había pasado desapercibido para el vigilante de azul, quien lo amenazó con decirle a Alfred sobre la situación si no accedía a ir a la mansión.

Los periodos de celo en los alfas son muy esporádicos y cortos, además de que por naturaleza, los hace violentos y territoriales. Por eso se recomienda pasarlos con la manada y evitar lastimar a algún tercero. Sin embargo, Jason no ha pasado su celo en la mansión desde que murió, y, gracias a la espontaneidad de los mismos, se las ha arreglado para esconderse de Bruce y sus ideas tan conservadoras sobre las manadas.

De cualquier forma, Jason no se siente muy seguro sobre pasar su celo en la mansión, después de todo, estar en una casa con otros tres alfas (Bruce, Dick y Damian) y dos betas (Alfred y Tim) no va ayudar mucho, y duda que Bruce lo vaya a dejar llamar a algún omega para pasar el rato.

Jason gruñe mientras coloca su equipaje sobre su antigua cama, pensando seriamente en largarse de la mansión y regresar a su apartamento. O quizás ir a Star City y quedarse con Roy y Kori un par de días, aunque ambos sean betas tienen una presencia muy tranquilizadora para Jason y sabe que no lo mirarían raro.

Por otra parte, extraña la comida de Alfred y no quiere desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar cinco días aprovechándose de su hospitalidad (y sus guisos).

Jason suspira antes de tumbarse en la cama y es cuando nota que ha dejado la puerta abierta, pero no tiene ánimos de pararse a cerrarla. Va a pasar gran parte de los siguientes días encerrado en el cuarto, mejor disfrutar del aire mientras puede.

Entonces, de la nada, un dulce y fértil aroma inunda su nariz.

Aroma a _omega_.

Jason levanta su cabeza ligeramente y clava sus ojos en el pasillo que se vislumbra a través de su puerta abierta, tras unos segundos, la figura de Tim se asoma en silencio.

Tim, con su altura que apenas y sobrepasaba los hombros de Jason, su cuerpo delgado pero atlético oculto bajo una holgada camisa blanca y pantalones negros. La cintura estrecha y caderas anchas meneándose ligeramente al caminar. Un pecho a penas notable que por alguna razón Jason nunca había visto.

El rostro (al que Jason ha visto incontables veces) afilado, nariz respingada y pómulos altos. Ojos grandes y boca rosada. Su cabello largo rozando el inicio de su cuello.

\- ¿Remplazo…? – pregunta Jason casi en un murmullo.

Tim se sonroja ligeramente antes de llevarse una mano a la nuca, los labios tensos.

\- ¿Bruce no te lo dijo?

_¿Bruce no te dijo que soy un omega haciéndose pasar por beta?_

Jason bufa.

-No.

Así que el tercer Robin, quien Jason creía un beta debido a la ausencia de aroma (y a un obvio binder en el pecho), es en realidad un omega. Tiene sentido, usar un bloqueador de esencia durante su trabajo como Red Robin facilita las cosas y evita riesgos. Pero no tiene que usar un bloqueador en su propia casa.

La verdad es que tiene sentido que el chico sea un omega, Jason siempre lo ha considerado un poco muy andrógino para ser un beta pero hey, esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta.

Tim suspira.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes.

Jason asiente suavemente y se toma unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Eso no cambia nada, reemplazo. Eres el mismo Red Robin de siempre. – dice a forma de aclarar cualquier inseguridad que pueda estar brotando en Tim, después de todo, si no le ha confesado su segundo sexo a Jason antes es por algo.

(Y es casi triste porque ambos han trabajado juntos en más de una ocasión; de alguna forma, que Tim se volviera Red Robin hizo que Jason cayera en cuenta de el daño que había hecho, por lo que procedió a disculparse una vez que el chico había traído de regreso a Bruce.

Ha pasado un año desde entonces y Jason diría que están en buenos términos, claro, no se atrevería a decir que es su mejor amigo, pero ciertamente le es mucho más fácil trabajar con Red Robin que con Nightwing o Batman y bueno, le gusta creer que es mutuo).

Tim rueda los ojos.

-Claro, eso dicen siempre. En cualquier caso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jason se permite sonreír con burla.

\- ¿Bruce no te dijo? Voy a quedarme un par de días en la mansión.

\- ¿Y por qué…? Oh, Dios, olvídalo. – dice Tim antes de exhalar con fuerza, claramente notando el aroma de Jason.

Todd silba.

-Tranquilo, babybird, no muerdo.

El omega hace una mueca de indignación.

-Eres un idiota. – declara antes de seguir su camino a su propia habitación, a dos puertas de distancia.

Jason gruñe una vez que escucha la puerta cerrarse.

Joder, Tim tiene el aroma más dulce que Jason haya conocido en su vida.

.

.

.

Nadie tiene que saber que Jason piensa en Tim y en su dulce aroma mientras lidia con sus hormonas.

Nadie tiene que saber lo tentador que encuentra sus labios, sus caderas, sus piernas largas.

Nadie tiene que saber lo que imagina que le haría si estuvieran a solas.

Nadie tiene que saber que le tiemblan los colmillos cuando recuerda el cuello blanquecino de Tim. 

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué tal va tu celo? – pregunta Bruce cuatro días después de que Jason haya accedido a quedarse en la mansión mientras le deja una bandeja con el almuerzo en frente de la cama.

Jason, con la piel rojiza y vistiendo solo unos pantalones deportivos, gruñe.

-De la chingada, pero eso ya lo sabías.

Bruce levanta una ceja.

-Lenguaje, Jason.

-Oh, vamos, B, hubiera estado perfectamente bien por mi cuenta. – Jason toma el pan de la bandeja y lo remoja en la sopa ante la mirada reprobatoria de Bruce antes de darle una mordida. – En serio, esto se iría más rápido si me dejaras llamar a una linda chica…

-Jason.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas. Por Dios, Bruce, es una broma.

El alfa mayor suspira.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que hagamos un nido?

Jason se sonroja furiosamente y le da un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-No, gracias. Además… - y mira a su sopa por unos minutos antes de comenzar a comer de nuevo. – No quiero incomodar a babybird.

\- ¿Babybird?

Jason ríe por lo bajo.

-A Tim.

\- ¿Es por eso que no has salido de tu cuarto en lo absoluto? ¿Porqué descubriste que Tim es un omega?

-Pffft, lo dices como si fuera algo malo el querer evitar que se sienta amenazado.

-Es tu hermano, Jason. No por ser un omega y tú un alfa va a pensar que quieres hacerle daño.

Todd casi se atraganta con las verduras.

-No somos hermanos. – masculla con un nudo en la garganta.

Si fueran hermanos, Jason se iría al infierno por los sueños que ha tenido últimamente respecto al recién descubierto omega y su dulce aroma.

Bruce frunce el ceño.

-Tim ha estado preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos. No es sano que pases tu celo solo.

-Tampoco sería muy sano que me vieran hacerme una paja, Bruce.

El mayor suspira antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-Como quieras. Ah, y Jason…

\- ¿Sí?

-Vamos a salir a una fiesta de Luthor. Alfred, Richard, Damian y yo. Deberíamos volver mañana a la hora del almuerzo. Tengo que cerrar un par de negocios con Lex.

Jason asiente.

\- ¿Y Tim?

-Se fue a la Torre Titan en la mañana; dijo que volvía en dos días.

-Entendido.

Bruce sale de la habitación y deja a Jason disfrutar su soledad.

Una vez que ha terminado de comer, Red Hood se cepilla los dientes y se da una ducha antes de tirarse de nuevo en la cama y dormirse un buen rato para matar el tiempo antes de tener la mansión para sí solo.

.

.

.

Un fuerte y dulzón aroma lo despierta a las siete de la noche.

-Dios, ¿Tim?

Jason, guiado por su olfato y no por su mente, se levanta rápidamente y abre la puerta de su habitación, lo que le permite escuchar unos suaves gemidos que se abren paso por las paredes.

El aroma lo golpea, es un omega en celo. Tim está en celo.

El aroma a fertilidad inundando el aire.

-Mierda, Tim. – gruñe antes de acercarse a la puerta descubrir que yace completamente abierta, dejando ver la cama del omega.

Ahí, en un nido hecho de sábanas y cojines, Tim se encuentra completamente desnudo y sudoroso. Gimiendo mientras sus dedos penetran su húmedo agujero que pide a gritos ser usado por un alfa.

Jason pasa saliva, nunca en su vida ha visto algo tan excitante.

-Dios, babybird, ¿no estabas…?

Tim, aun con su celo nublando su juicio, parece identificar la voz de Jason.

-Conner… Traerme aquí… Para pasar celo con la manada… Mansión vacía… ¡ah, ah, ah!

Tim no puede llevar muchas horas en celo, pero al ser un omega sus hormonas son mil veces de mayor intensidad y es peligroso que no reciba ayuda.

Usualmente (o al menos lo que ha Jason le enseñaron en clase de biología hace muchos años), los omegas toman unas pastillas llamadas _supresores_ , que ayudan a estimular la actividad del cerebro y bajar la temperatura corporal, lo cual los deja fuera de peligro de coger una fiebre.

Por supuesto, el celo sigue ahí, por lo que peluches con hormonas de alfa y muchos juguetes sexuales son parte del paquete para que un omega libre con su celo en soledad. Sin embargo, Jason no ve nada de eso en el nido de Tim.

-Babybird… Joder, ¿Dónde están tus supresores? – logra preguntar mientras se pone la mano sobre la nariz con la esperanza de apaciguar el fuerte aroma que inunda sus fosas nasales gritando que reclame al omega frente a él.

Tim gime de nuevo y Jason puede ver a su blanquecino cuerpo temblar. Sus pechos diminutos rebotando mientras usa sus dedos para penetrar su entrada, la otra mano masturbando su pequeño y tierno miembro.

-No puedo… Tomar supresores…

Jason gruñe, luchando contra su creciente erección. Y entonces su mente hace _clic_. 

-Tu bazo, es cierto.

-Jason… - ronronea el omega mientras el alfa mira con cuidado como agrega otro dedo a su mojada entrada.

-Babybird… Créeme que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no tocarte, no lo hagas más difícil.

Tim llora.

\- ¡Jason, por favor! ¡ _Alfa_ , tócame!

Jason aspira el aroma con fuerza y recuerda las palabras de Bruce sobre Tim siendo su hermano y… Oh, al demonio con eso.

Con un movimiento rápido, se quita los pantalones con todo y ropa interior para treparse al nido de Tim.

-Dios, babybird, eres tan precioso.

La piel blanquecina brillando rojiza y perlada de una sutil capa de sudor que aumentaba la intensidad del aroma. Los pechos tan pequeños y suaves con los pezones hinchados y rojos. El miembro de Tim rosa y húmedo, casi tanto como su entrada escondida entre sus bellos y mojados labios.

Jason le separa las piernas y quita la mano de Tim del camino. Su entrada está mojada y resbalosa por lo que decide que pueden saltarse la preparación. 

-Voy a follarte, Tim, ¿estás consciente de eso? – pregunta mientras acerca su rostro al del omega, quien asiente energéticamente.

\- ¡Jason…! – exclama Tim al sentir la punta del miembro de Jason contra su agujero.

-Eso es, babybird, di mi nombre. – murmura el alfa con una voz especialmente grave antes de darle un beso al menor.

Es un beso sucio y posesivo, Jason muerde los labios de Tim hasta que siente el sabor de sangre en su boca. Cuando se separan, hay un hilo de saliva entre ambos.

-Jason, por favor, ¡alfa!

De una sola estocada, Jason penetra al omega completamente, haciéndolo llorar en lo que parece una mezcla de placer y dolor.

No hay sangre, así que Jason decide que Tim solo está sensible por el celo.

El alfa toma las rodillas del omega y lo obliga a pegarlas a su pecho, dándole un mejor ángulo para moverse. Entonces comienza a moverse rápidamente, con estocadas rudas y profundas.

 _“¡Ah, ah, ah!”_ es lo único que sale de la boca de Tim entre gemidos y sollozos.

Jason gruñe de forma obscena y se centra en mirar la conexión de sus cuerpos. No hay mas besos ni caricias ni siquiera marcas.

Tras varios minutos, Tim se corre. Apretando el miembro de Jason de tal forma que lo induce a su propio orgasmo.

El alfa gime de forma gutural cuando termina dentro del omega, sintiendo como se forma el nudo en el interior.

Una vez que se deshace el nudo, Jason sale y observa el semen corriendo por las piernas del menor.

-Mierda, Bruce va a matarme.

Tim, en una euforia post orgasmo, se abalanza para besarlo.

_._

_._

_._

Tras otras cuatro rondas de sexo y meter a Tim a la ducha para quitarle el aroma, Jason se encuentra apoyado en una pared y bebiendo una malteada de vainilla; mirando la puerta con atención. Ha llegado la mañana y es cuestión de minutos para que Bruce y los demás regresen a la mansión.

Tim sigue en celo y Jason ha tenido que hacer malabares para deshacerse del aroma a sexo que impregnaba la habitación, así como al omega. Justo ahora, Tim debe estar en su nido, gimiendo y llorando al descubrirse abandonado por el alfa.

La cuestión con los periodos de celo es que se van más rápido si se tienen relaciones sexuales, el celo de Jason se ha terminado justo en la noche mientras que a Tim probablemente le queden dos o tres días en lugar de cinco.

Bruce va a notarlo y todo se va a ir al demonio.

Los omegas no pueden consentir durante su celo, los nublan las hormonas y la fiebre. Acostarse con un omega en celo sin tener una relación establecida es abuso.

Dios, Jason ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que escuchó omegas llorando en las calles al descubrir que algún alfa que creían de confianza se había acostado con ellos durante su celo.

Una vez que se le bajen las hormonas, Tim va a odiarlo.

Después de todo, si Tim hubiera querido tener relaciones durante su celo, ¿Por qué no quedarse en la torre Titan con Superboy? Tim quería pasar su periodo con la manada, pero claro, Jason tenía que ser débil y sucumbir ante su aroma.

La puerta se abre y entran a la mansión los tres alfas seguidos por Alfred, quien tiene una cara de estar completamente cansado de lidiar con ellos.

Es Dick quien alza una ceja y olfatea el aire.

\- ¿Tim está en celo?

Jason da un sorbo a su malteada ante la reprobatoria mirada de Alfred.

-Sí, desde ayer en la tarde.

Bruce mira a Jason y luego al techo.

-Es demasiado pronto, tuvo su celo hace veinte días.

Diferente a los alfas, quienes usualmente tienen menos de cinco periodos de celo al año, los omegas entran en celo cada mes. Por supuesto esto depende también del omega, existen algunos con periodos muy cortos entre celos y otros con periodos más largos. Sin embargo, los omegas tienen la capacidad de ser inducidos en celo por cuestiones externas, desde estrés hasta convivir con un alfa nuevo en su vida.

Jason chasque la lengua.

-Lo trajo Superboy a la mansión, quizás algo en la torre lo hizo entrar en celo, ¿tanto se adelantó?

Bruce se rasca la barbilla y suspira.

-Siempre le llega a los treinta cinco días. Lo sé porque siempre viene a la mansión.

\- ¿Eso es una indirecta?

-Es simplemente un hecho. – dice Dick para evitar una discusión.

Damian rueda los ojos.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo desayuno en el jardín, el aroma de Drake esta impregnando la casa. – murmura con las mejillas ligeramente rosas (apenas perceptible) antes de simplemente caminar hacia la cocina perderse de vista.

Jason no puede evitar reírse.

Damian, un alfa que recién entra a la pubertad y que aun no puede experimentar su propio celo, debe sentirse incomodo ante las feromonas de Tim, especialmente considerando que su instinto es marcar al omega que tanto proclama odiar.

-Voy ir a ver que desea desayunar el joven Tim, amo Bruce. ¿Le molestaría ir poniendo el agua para el té?

\- ¿Té? – inquiere Jason con curiosidad.

-Como a Tim le falta el bazo no puede tomar supresores, pero Leslie le recomendó te de canela e infusiones de perejil, eso lo ayuda casi igual a como lo haría un supresor. – explica Bruce mientras se quita el saco para arremangarse.

Dick niega suavemente con la cabeza.

-Debiste habernos llamado en cuanto llegó.

Jason pone los ojos en blanco.

-Perdón.

-Perdonado.

Dick y Alfred se ríen por lo bajo y Jason solo pasa saliva.

Solo le queda esperar a que Tim termine su celo y hablar con él. Y claro, esperar que no le diga nada a nadie.

.

.

.

El celo de Tim termina dos días después, tal y como Jason había presentido que pasaría. Por suerte, al haber sido un celo irregular, Bruce lo atribuyó al estrés y no a la posibilidad de Jason teniendo relaciones con Tim.

A la mañana del tercer día, los cuatro Robins desayunan en la misma mesa. Bruce se ha ido muy temprano a WE acompañado por Alfred, por lo que el ambiente es algo tenso e incómodo.

Jason se pregunta como Tim ha lidiado con Damian y sus miradas asesinas ¿por cuánto? ¿año y medio?

-Deberías ponerte un maldito bloqueador, Drake. – escupe Damian mientras clava el tenedor en el plato vacío.

Tim le da un ultimo sorbo a su licuado antes de alzar una ceja con sarcasmo.

-Mira Damian, no es mi problema que te esté pegando la pubertad, aprende a lidiar con ello.

Dick mira a Damian y luego a Tim y otra vez lo repite. Jason se concentra en su wafle restante.

-No es la pubertad, Drake. Apestas todo el tiempo, me estoy cansando de ello.

Bueno, es cierto que Tim tiene un aroma bastante intenso para un omega, pero no es precisamente un aroma fuerte. Es más como un aroma dulzón y fresco, como si estuviera eternamente al borde del celo.

(Jason se estremece al recordar cómo, hacia un par de horas, la mansión seguía impregnada del aroma fértil de Tim.

Como, días atrás, ha estado perdiéndose entre las piernas del omega).

-Lamento informarte que tú también tiene un aroma bastante fuerte, Damian. – responde Tim con un rostro imposible de leer.

-Ttt, eres un omega altanero, Drake.

Jason alza la mirada, sorprendido.

No es que le llame la atención que discutan, pero no esperaba que Damian tomara una posición misógina tan rápido.

Pero bueno, es el hijo de Talia al Ghul… Oh, un momento, eso explica que Damian odie a Tim. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

Jason casi quiere soltar un _“¡Ya entendí!”_ pero eso implicaría confesar que el no sabia de Tim siendo un omega y eso lo avergüenza un poco.

\- ¡Damian! – exclama Dick con molestia.

Tim tiene los ojos brillando.

-No te atrevas, maldito demonio. – masculla Tim.

Damian muestra los colmillos.

-Eres un omega altanero y urgido que se pavonea frente a rodos con la esperanza de que alguien te folle.

\- ¡Damian! – repite Dick, esta vez con molestia en su voz y un golpe a la mesa.

Durante un momento, Jason jura que Tim va a pegarle una bofetada a Damian, pero el menor de los Robins simplemente se levanta y se va rápidamente. 

Dick se pone de pie y suspira.

-Voy a hablar con él, Tim.

Y ambos desparecen de la cocina.

Tim suspira con exageración antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello.

\- ¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar por ser un omega? – pregunta casi con resignación a Jason.

El alfa asiente.

-No sabía que Damian fuese ese tipo de chico.

-Lo educó la liga de asesinos; - y aquí los ojos de Tim se llenan de rencor. - la única razón por la que no ha violado a un omega es porque aun no se le para siquiera para masturbarse.

Jason se atraganta con su wafle.

-Joder, babybird, no me digas eso mientras estoy comiendo.

Tim ríe con sinceridad.

-Vamos, no dije nada tan fuerte.

-Mmm.

Jason aparta la mirada.

-Mira, babybird, sobre lo que pasó…

Tim mueve su mano en al aire.

-Tranquilo, Jay, fue completamente consensual.

-Pero estabas en celo…

-Aun así, no fue nada que no quisiera, Jay. Créeme, de haberme sentido violado estarías castrado justo ahora. – explica con diversión.

Jason mira a su pantalón por mero instinto.

-Bueno, me alegra que fuera consensual. Tenia miedo de haberte lastimado.

Todd mira de reojo como Tim se acaricia la cicatriz en el cuello.

La cicatriz de cuando le cortó la garganta… Sería mucho mejor hacerle una marca de posesión, si tan solo… 

-Entiendo… Pero hazme un favor y tráeme una pastilla del día después, ¿quieres? Por lo regular no tengo relaciones sin condón, así que no tomo control natal.

El alfa parpadea antes de procesar las palabras del omega.

-Oh, una píldora. Claro, voy en seguida.

Hasta ahora, Jason no había reparado en lo real que es la posibilidad de Tim estando embarazado. 

.

.

.

Tim asiente con una sonrisa mientras Jason le tiende la bolsa de plástico de la farmacia con la caja de la píldora, así como varios chocolates, una botella de agua y un refresco en lata.

Tim, en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Jason, en pleno corredor de la mansión.

-No era necesario lo otro, Jason.

El alfa se encoge de hombros.

-Pues… La píldora puede tener efectos secundarios, y lamento que tengas que recurrir a ella por mi culpa.

Tim sonríe con ternura.

-Jay, ya te dije que fue consensual, si hubiera querido un condón te habría dicho donde estaban. Voy a tomarme la píldora y todo estará bien, tranquilo.

Jason se sonroja.

-No estoy nervioso.

\- ¿Por eso traes una cajetilla nueva de cigarros en tu chaqueta?

-No es… Solo toma la bolsa.

Tim la recibe y sonríe tan dulce como puede.

-Voy a tomarla y a quedarme en mi cuarto un rato, ¿vale? No quiero vomitarla. Si Dick pregunta dile que estoy trabajando en un caso.

Jason asiente y Tim cierra la puerta de su cuarto con seguro. Esperando diez minutos antes de apartarse y caminar al cuarto de baño, sacando la caja de la píldora y la botella de agua, dejando la bolsa con lo demás sobre su cama.

Una vez en el baño, abre la botella y le da dos tragos profundos antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Después procede a jugar con la caja un rato, asegurándose de pasar sus dedos por la parte de las instrucciones.

_“Tomar la píldora antes de las 72 horas de haber tenido relaciones sin protección. Efectos asegurados en una sola dosis._

_Si el celo no le llega en 28 días, consulte a su médico”._

Tim abre la caja y saca la única píldora de su empaque, tira la caja con el empaque protector a la basura y mira la pastilla blanca por varios minutos, pensando.

Entonces se encoge de hombros y levanta la tapa del inodoro y la deja caer. Baja la palanca y mira como la pastilla se pierde por la tubería antes de cerrar la tapa y girarse para lavarse las manos.

Tim se mira al espejo y sacude sus manos antes de pasarlas por su cabello y sonreír con felicidad.

Pobre Jason, estaba tan preocupado de tener un bebé… Pero también se veía que era un caballero y que el plan iba a salir a la perfección.

Lo más difícil, piensa Tim mientras cierra la puerta del baño y se tumba sobre la cama para inspeccionar los chocolates y encender la televisión, había sido inducir su celo en esos escasos cuatro días.

El citrato de clomífero era difícil de conseguir en las dosis necesarias para inducir un celo tan rápido y de no haber sido por Dos Caras, quien tenia un enorme laboratorio dedicado a inducir el celo en los omegas de sus prostíbulos, Tim no habría podido ejercer su plan.

A Tim le ha gustado Jason desde siempre, desde que los seguía para tomarle fotos en el traje de Robin y desde que el falso Batman le pidió que fuese su Robin y desde que hicieron las pases cuando Tim tomó el manto de Red Robin.

Había estado esperando el momento ideal para seducir a Jason y hacerle ver que él, Tim Drake, era el omega perfecto. Dios, no había posibilidad de que Tim fuese capaz de seducir a Ra’s pero no a Jason, ¿verdad?

Así que cuando Tim vio a Jason tumbado en su antiguo cuarto, presentando los signos de un claro celo de alfa, su mente había gritado que era ahora o nunca.

Su cuartada en la torre titan era perfecta, aunque al principio Conner no había querido dejarlo ir de regreso a la mansión al olfatear el celo que iba empezando, pero Tim lo había convencido al jurarle que Bruce iba a volver en un par de horas. Superboy había terminado cediendo para así alejarlo de los demás héroes alfas (Conner incluido) y evitar que alguien se aprovechara de Tim.

Pobre Kon, siempre el caballero esperando que Tim lo invitara a pasar su celo juntos, Esperando que Tim le abriera sus piernas en recompensa por sus años de mejor amigo.

Lástima que eso ya no pasaría, a menos, claro, que Jason decidiera no hacerse cargo del bebé. De ser así, Tim está dispuesto a quedarse con Conner, después de todo el meta humano no es mal parecido.

La cosa con Kon es que es demasiado… Kon. Todo es dulzura y suavidad y ternura. Y a Tim le gusta el peligro.

Le gusta el aroma a tabaco de Jason, le gusta ver los cuchillos colgando de su cintura junto con armas, le gusta su boca irrespetuosa y sus manos rudas.

Incluso, muy en el fondo, le gusta el aire semi incestuoso del asunto.

Tim sabe que está mal, pero bueno, nadie tiene que saberlo.

Deja la televisión en un drama coreano del cual se ha perdido los últimos tres capítulos y abre el refresco para pasarse el chocolate amargo que acaba de morder.

El plan es perfecto, en cuatro semanas, Tim va a presentarse en el departamento de Jason llorando y con prueba de embarazo en mano.

En veinte semanas, van a estar frente al altar.

Y en cuarenta y dos semanas, van a estar viviendo su felices para siempre.

Tim deja salir un _“Awwww”_ cuando la protagonista del drama le manda un beso al actor principal.

.

.

.

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que Jason le dio la píldora a Tim y se largó de la mansión. En esas cuatro semanas, su único contacto con el omega ha sido un meme que Jason le mando por Facebook hace varios días.

Quizás por eso se sorprende tanto cuando, al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, encuentra a Tim frente a él.

Trae unos jeans a la cadera y una hoodie negra que dice _“Gotham Knights”_ una talla arriba de la que debería usar. Su cabello luce húmedo (probablemente porque afuera hay una lluvia ligera) y su aroma es… diferente. Más dulzón.

(¿Por qué no trae bloqueador de esencia…?)

Sus grandes ojos azules con tupidas pestañas negras cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Jason…

El alfa repara en un pequeño sobre blanco entre las manos del omega.

-Mierda, Tim. – murmura antes de echarse ara atrás e indicarle que entre con la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si alguien los ha visto.

Cierra la puerta.

Tim se sienta en el sofá, temblando de frío (o de nervios) y apretando el sobre.

Jason se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, colocando su barbilla sobre la coronilla del omega.

-Tranquilo, babybird. Respira, ¿sí?

Tim inhala y exhala un par de veces, cada vez con mayor lentitud hasta que deja de temblar (pero no de llorar).

-Mi celo debía llegar hace tres días, entonces… Me hice una prueba de embarazo.

Jason asiente.

-Era una prueba de farmacia, y yo… Quise creer que era un error, e hice una cita para una prueba de sangre hoy en la mañana, fue hace como dos horas.

\- ¿Tim? – pregunta Jason, pero ya sabe la respuesta.

-Estoy embarazado. – dice Tim entre dientes, sus ojos derramando lágrimas.

 _Esto es real,_ piensa Jason. _Voy a ser padre._

-Shhhh. – murmura Jason mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. – Estamos juntos en esto, babybird. Trata de calmarte.

Tim cierra sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto, Jason.

El alfa suspira.

-No digas eso, babybird. No es algo por lo que debas disculparte.

-Pero tú… Tú no quieres un bebé.

-Mmm, en realidad me agrada la idea de tener hijos, Tim. Pero ahora quiero que te concentres en calmarte, esto es sobre cómo te sientes.

Tim abre los ojos con pánico, desconcertando a Jason.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quieres que me haga un aborto?

La furia en la voz de Tim hace que algo se encoja dentro de Jason, como si acabara de entender que Tim es un chico de dieciocho años que ha quedado embarazado por accidente y que siente que su mundo se ha terminado.

Jason es el adulto, joder. Y es el maldito alfa responsable de esto.

No va a permitir que nada dañe a Tim.

-Tim, no te voy a pedir que hagas nada que no quieras. Y lo que quieras hacer, yo te voy a apoyar. – explica Jason con suavidad mientras busca la mano del omega para sostenerla.

Tim carraspea.

\- ¿Y si Bruce quiere que me haga un aborto? Jason, yo no puedo hacer eso… No puedo.

-No voy a permitir que nadie te obligue a nada, babybird. Te lo prometo.

Jason toma la cara de Tim entre sus dedos para hacerlo voltear hacia sí, azul contra azul.

-No voy a irme, Tim. Voy a estar contigo en esto, lo juro.

Quizás sea por las lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas sonrosadas de Tim (se ve tan pálido aun con las mejillas rojas), por sus labios temblando y viéndose más gruesos de lo usual, por sus ojos azules brillantes… Quizás por eso Jason se inclina y lo besa suavemente.

Tim se queda quieto unos segundos antes de regresarle el beso de forma inexperta e inocente.

Jason no puede evitar gruñir y morderle el labio inferior para hacerlo abrir la boca y así explorarla con su lengua. La idea de ser quien le este enseñando a Tim a besar es muy excitante (aunque su mente le recuerda que no es precisamente lo que pasa, que Tim no era virgen cuando se acostaron y que simplemente puede que Tim no sea del tipo que disfruta de los besos) y comienza a afectarlo un instinto de proteger a _su_ omega.

Su omega, quien va a darle un hermoso cachorro.

-Jason… - suspira Tim cuando el alfa se separa para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

\- ¿Está bien si continuo?

Tim parece pensarlo un momento.

-Bueno, no voy a quedar más embarazado. – y toma las manos de Jason para guiarlas debajo de su hoodie, palpando la piel desnuda del vientre y después los pechos por encima del sujetador.

\- ¿Sin binder? – inquiere Jason con tono juguetón antes de morder el lóbulo de Tim, haciéndolo gemir.

-Son tan pequeños que ni se notan, por eso no uso binder fuera del trabajo. – dice Tim con vergüenza.

Jason se lame los labios.

-Pues a mí me gustan mucho. – y para dejar en claro su punto, mueve el sujetador hacia arriba, apretando los pezones con sus pulgares, la tela de la hoodie impidiendo que vea la imagen de sus manos sobre los senos de Tim.

\- ¡Jason!

El alfa sonríe arrogante antes de acostar a Tim sobre el sofá.

En ese instante, todo es perfecto.

.

.

.

Bruce se lo toma medianamente bien.

Por un lado, casi le rompe la nariz a Jason por haber embarazado a su único hijo omega quien, encima, tiene poco de haber cumplido los dieciocho años (pero Tim argumenta que su madurez mental es superior, después de todo se graduó antes de la preparatoria y es CEO de WE desde hace tiempo).

Por el otro, la idea de ser abuelo parece suficiente para calmarlo y centrarse en preparar la boda de sus dos hijos (porque Bruce es un conservador y le dijo a Jason que más le valía hacerse responsable al cien por ciento, incluso si Bruce no se ha casado con Talia), tan perturbador e incestuoso como eso suena.

Alfred no parece sorprendido y los felicita con una tarta de manzana solo para ellos dos. Todo indica que el mayordomo se veía venir que terminasen juntos en algún punto, aunque no tan pronto.

Dick sigue en shock, negándose a creer que su hermanito, el omega de la familia, ya no sea virgen. Y peor, que vaya a casarse con su otro hermanito.

Steph y Cass (quienes son pareja, para sorpresa de Jason) están emocionadas de ser tías y regresan a la mansión con el único objetivo de ser amigas leales a Tim.

Duke y Barbara mandan sus felicitaciones y se la pasan etiquetando a Jason en memes de padres adolescentes. Es su forma de admitir que les emociona conocer al bebé (aunque falten siete meses).

Kate parece indiferente, pero sigue mandando regalos así que Jason asume que simplemente es como Bruce, no se le dan las palabras.

Damian es quien tiene la reacción más curiosa, al menos en la perspectiva de Jason.

Ahora se la vive encerrado y evitando tanto a Tim como a Jason, la boda no le hace gracia.

(Jason se pregunta si acaso Damian sentía cierta pertenencia sobre Tim, si acaso ese odio era su forma de mostrar que Tim iba a ser suyo algún día… Y bueno, es el nieto de Ra’s, debe ser cosa de familia).

Jason deja de lado sus pensamiento mientras mira el anillo de compromiso en su mano y espera a que Tim regrese a la habitación, ha pasado el día de compras con Steph, permitiendo a Jason aclarar un poco lo que quiere decir.

Y bueno, es cierto que hace dos meses Jason no se veía haciendo esto y mucho menos diciendo _“Te amo”_ a babybird de todas las personas, pero a veces la vida es curiosa.

Tim por fin entra a la habitación, cargado un par de bolsas del centro comercial y con esa aura de felicidad que ha tenido desde que Jason le juró que no iba a dejarlo solo.

-Jason, ¿pero que haces ahí? – pregunta mientras deja las bolsas sobre la cómoda y se acerca a la cama.

Jason se asegura de cerrar la mano para ocultar el anillo.

-Babybird… Te ves precioso, ¿te pusiste labial?

Tim ríe con fuerza.

-Dios, no. Me comí una paleta de cereza y me manchó toda la boca, incluso la lengua, mira. – y saca su lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

Jason sonríe y le da un beso en la nariz.

-Recuérdame comprarte más paletas de cereza.

-Andas muy cariñoso, ¿pasa algo?

El alfa esquiva la mirada y entonces suspira.

-En realidad sí. – y abre su mano mostrando el anillo.

Tim deja escapar un respingo de sorpresa.

-Jason…

-Mira, Tim, sé que todo ha pasado muy rápido y que no nos vamos a casar en la situación más ideal… Pero quiero que sepas que me caso contigo porque quiero, no porque Bruce insista en sus ideas conservadoras.

Entonces Jason toma la mano de Tim para resbalar el anillo en su dedo.

-Te amo, Tim Drake. Y estoy muy feliz de formar una familia contigo.

Le da un casto beso en los labios.

-Tim, si tú me dejas… ¿Puedo marcarte?

Tim se sonroja y, a modo de respuesta, se desabrocha la camisa lo suficiente para mostrar el espacio entre su cuello y clavícula de forma casi coqueta.

Jason se inclina y cubre el área con besos antes de clavar sus colmillos, sacando sangre y haciendo gemir de dolor al omega.

El alfa no puede verlo, pero Tim sonríe con arrogancia.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
